I Won't Say I'm In Love
by CelestialSilver35
Summary: It’s Valentines Day, the war is over & Dumbledore’s attempts for interHouse unity have finally taken place. Ginny's making Hermione admit that she's in love... but to whom? A Valentine post for all of you who are in love! Happy Heart's Day!
1. It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love!

**Disclaimer:** Characters used are not mine but J.K. Rowling's (obviously)

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Completed! 011407. I hope you like this one. I know it's a bit to early (try a month! Haha) for a Valentines Day post but the idea just popped in my head 2 hours ago and I had to write it. The song is entitled, "I won't say (I'm in love)" from the movie Hercules. Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks. Enjoy reading!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Valentines Day, the war is over and Dumbledore's attempts for inter-House unity have finally taken place. And to top it all of Hogwarts have a day off and would be hosting a dance for all the students today.

"Ginny, please. I'll do anything you ask of me but don't let me do this one!" Hermione begged for the millionth time.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend.

"A deal is a deal Hermione. You lost the bet; now hurry up we're up next!" Ginny ushered her friend into her dress

"Five minutes" Luna announced when she came back. She and Ginny exchanged a mischievous grin and turned back to a pale Hermione.

"Come on now, Mione. It will be ok. We'll be great! We promise" Luna assured her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

This can't be happening! Why me? Hermione thought with a grim expression. I think I'm gonna be sick! When she first made the bet with Ginny she was a hundred percent sure she would win, and now she's doomed! Why did Dumbledore even think of this?

Ginny and Luna looked back at Hermione who was staring into space. They, together with Harry and Ron had convinced Dumbledore to have this dance and as a strengthening bond of the inter-House Unity, suggested that the Head Boy and Girl perform something as a gift for the other. Dumbledore seeing the determination and perseverance in their eyes agreed.

Harry and Ron had finished setting their instruments on the stage and went backstage to check on the girls. They talked to Ginny and Luna for a while before noticing Hermione sitting miserably in front of her mirror.

"Mione, you ok?" Harry asked concern etched in his features.

Hermione nodded face still pale.

"She's just nervous about the presentation." Ginny said grinning and resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

They had started going out again since Voldemort had been defeated.

"Mione, it's going to be ok. It's just Malfoy, I mean; you've faced a lot more dangerous creatures than him." Ron chuckled.

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise at Ron's words, 'just Malfoy?'

"'Just Malfoy?' who are you and what have you done with Ron?" she said and Ron chuckled, and the others joined him.

"What are you talking about 'Mione?" Ron said laughter in his eyes

"Because!... because Ron would never 'just Malfoy', Malfoy! For God sakes, for the past six years I've heard you go on and on and on about Malfoy being the devil-incarnate and now he's 'just Malfoy'? I think I'm going crazy!" Hermione said a little to shocked

Ron didn't say anything he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Ever since the war ended, the four Houses had been getting along well and Ron, though he was a little cynical at first, had changed his perception about people especially the Slytherins."

"Are you ready?" a voice asked behind them and they all looked up to see Professor McGonagall enter the back door. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna nodded while they tugged a resisting Hermione up her chair and out the stage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny smiled as the guys (Ron and Harry) started having a sound check before they started their little presentation. She couldn't help but grin as she remembered their plan. They had convinced Dumbledore to hold this dance as a treat for all the students who were doing/did their best to have unity and a civil relationship with the other Houses. The centuries long gap between the four Houses of Hogwarts have finally been filled, and to represent this unity amongst them, the Head Boy and Head Girl are going to present a performance or something to each other as a gift!

So the following week, she made a wager with Hermione, though she wasn't sure if it was going to work. Miraculously however, Hermione had lost. And her plan was executed. It was a brilliant plan really. Ginny, Luna, Harry and Ron had always noticed how Hermione looked at Malfoy and vice-versa. So now is time for them to realize that there's something more to them than business.

The music started playing and every student looked up expectantly. They have been waiting for this for weeks; after all, Ginny and the others weren't the only ones who saw that there could be something more for their Head Boy and Girl that they haven't realized.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hermione singing  
**_Ginny and Luna singing_

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_  
_**_  
_

_Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
**  
**_**  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

**  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
**

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

**No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no**_  
_

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

**  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**

_You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love  
_

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it**

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

**  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The performance was so beautiful and excellent that it was met by thunderous claps, whistles and wolf howls from both students and teachers alike.

Hermione couldn't bear to look up; her face was so red she must've looked like a tomato on stage. She pictured they may be in shock for publicly announcing that she was in love with Dra…uh, Malfoy; but this was just her thinking in fact, she was so busy with her own thoughts that she didn't hear the claps, or howl, or whistles of acknowledgement from her schoolmates.

She couldn't believe her so-called 'friends' would let her do this! She thought teary-eyed as she left the stage in a hurry.

Draco stared at Hermione, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He shook his head; did Hermione just publicly announce that she was in love with him through a song? He looked up again just in time to see her leave the stage in a hurry.

Hermione ran backstage tears blinding her vision when she suddenly bumped into something. She staggered back from the impact and was about to fall when a strong had caught her by the waist.

"You runnin' Granger?" the stranger asked. She knew that voice and the realization made her whimper. She did not dare look up; she couldn't bare it if she had to see him sneering down at her with cold eyes.

Hermione felt a hand lift her chin and look up at him. Silver-grey eyes met her chestnut orbs; before she can speak however, soft lips came crashing on hers.

It took a second for Hermione to realize what was happening and before she could stop herself, her hand tangled with his soft, smooth blonde hair and a moan escaped her throat. Draco pulled her to him and ran his tongue on her bottom lip; she gasped and gave him access as shivers went to her spine. A while later, the need for air made them break their kiss, Draco stared at Hermione one brow raised

"So, you love me Granger?" he asked cockily a smile playing on his lips. Hermione turned a deep shade of pink, nodded and looked down. He repeated his action earlier and made her look at him.

He smiled at her, a real genuine Malfoy smile and said, "I love you too" before claiming her mouth again.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I hope you liked this one. The idea had just popped on my head 2 hours ago. The song is entitled, "I won't say (I'm in love)" from the movie Hercules. Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks. I hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Characters used are not mine but J.K. Rowling's (obviously)

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Completed! 011407. I hope you like this one. I know it's a bit to early (try a month! Haha) for a Valentines Day post but the idea just popped in my head 2 hours ago and I had to write it. The song is entitled, "I won't say (I'm in love)" from the movie Hercules. Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks. Enjoy reading!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPILOGUE:**

Ginny and the others had seen everything and before she could stop herself she giggled. This made the kissing couple to separate and look up at their direction. There on the side stood their friends and their partners; Ginny and Harry, Ron and Pansy, Luna and Neville.

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the group emerge from the stage. His eyes twinkled with mischief, he wasn't one who meddled with his students' affairs but he knew now that he had made the right decision when he had purposely made his Head Girl lose the bet.


End file.
